


La Fleur et l’Aubergine

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cheating, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mandragora Queen is on a secret outing to see her true love, the Eggplant Knight. After a brief exchange, they see a sight they’ve never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fleur et l’Aubergine

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I butchered the French language in this title and I apologize OTL

A warm spring night, a clear sky, a cool breeze danced around a small patch of tiny leaves… and one pink flower. ‘Twas no ordinary flower that lay dormant in the soil, but a Mandragora- the queen, in fact! With a wiggling of petals and a soft “pop!” she was out of the ground. Her majesty gazed about her surroundings. Everyone in the “kingdom” was sound asleep underground. She waddled over to the small patch of rigid leaves and tint of red that was buried next to her, giving it a gentle nudge. The leaves twitched a little, but nothing more. Good… he was sound asleep as well. After giving a satisfied nod, she waddled off.

  
Pitter patter pitter patter… her little roots carried her malms and malms away from her temporary home (well- it was more like Fulms, but she is quite small, bear in mind!). Ever since the dreaded red moon destroyed their kingdom the queen’s husband, the Tomato King, travelled across the land in search of their new kingdom. Though her roots ached with long travel, she’d bear any pain to see the sight she was about to see- and there he was.

  
Waiting at the edge of a steep cliff was her secret love… the Eggplant Knight. He jumped at the sight of her- waddling over to greet his queen. “△△ ☐O!!” He cried. They both spun around happily on one root.

  
Yes, theirs was a most forbidden romance. The queen married the Tomato King to strengthen the bonds of their kingdom- a fate her majesty was most displeased with. Often she thought of casting herself into the ocean neighboring their old home, but one look at the handsome Eggplant Knight quickly changed her mind. ‘Twas love at first sight for them both, for the knight too fell for the beautiful queen upon gazing at her lovely pink form. When their feelings became known, they decided to meet in secret whenever the chance struck.

  
“☐☐☐… O✕✕?” It was the same question he seemed to ask every night recently. Yes, the king’s goals seem to be for naught, and she would love to leave him to his dream alone, but then what would she leave behind? They did have a son together- one she loved very much. Was it worth losing him to run away with the knight? She silently shook her head and he, in response, simply nodded.

  
Then, a most glorious sight caught her eyes- a shooting star! The queen quickly rose to her roots, waving a leafy arm up at the sky. “OO△O!? ✕✕△!!” Following her cries, more stars began to fall. It was a meteor shower! Dazzling lights shot through the heavens at unimaginable speeds. What a gorgeous spectacle! She spun in place over and over, happy to be able to share such a beautiful moment with her true love.

  
The knight rose to join her, spinning and dancing alongside her. Not only was the sky too beautiful for words, but so was she. In this dim light, her vibrant pink petals seemed to shine even more brightly. They stopped spinning for a moment to watch the sky once more. The knight gazed back at the queen. When was the last time he saw her this happy? Seeing the joy in her eyes made his heart sore. He reached a leaf to her leaf, and held it tight. She looked to him, her rosy cheeks appearing even rosier than usual. She turned to him and held his other leaf. After a moment of gazing into one another’s eyes- they nuzzled their foreheads together.

  
“△☐O△…”  
“△☐O△ ✕✕!”

  
Though it was one of the happiest nights of their lives, unbeknownst to them, a certain clove of garlic lurked closely in the shadows….

 

To be continued…?


End file.
